


甜辣厚切馬鈴薯條

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: 消夜菜單。 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cross-Post, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, M/M, after retirement
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 宋京浩沒立刻接話，擰著眉頭喝了口冷飲。李書行見狀，立刻放下炸雞，半個身子湊了過去，壓低聲音問道。「還是說⋯⋯你還喜歡他啊？」宋京浩差一點沒被嗆死，連咳了好幾聲才開口辯解。「喜歡？喜歡有個屁的用？我能拿喜歡當飯吃嗎？」捧著他們剛剛加點的泡菜，剛好走到桌子旁的韓王浩幽幽地補了一句：「說得像京浩哥當年真沒把喜歡當飯吃過一樣。」——應該算是一個退役後復合的故事。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Song "Smeb" Kyung-ho
Series: 消夜菜單。 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698262
Kudos: 1





	甜辣厚切馬鈴薯條

**Author's Note:**

> ・2020情人節賀文

宋京浩當完兵後從家裡搬了出去，頂著一顆平頭忙了好一陣子才安定下來，期間頭髮也長了，正式搬進去前還先去理髮廳打理了一遍，省得被那些來新家參觀的狐朋狗友們嘲弄一番。

過了一陣子他迎來了室友，也不是什麼特別的人，就一金赫奎。

那會兒金赫奎是真的剛退伍，也不知道金家爸媽怎麼被說服了，兒子前腳剛從軍隊離開，後腳就把他趕出家門，說是時候讓他獨立了——於是那天宋京浩只是要出門買個午餐，回來時卻又多拎了個金赫奎。

金赫奎是第一次進到宋京浩的新居，進門後放下行李，他的第一句話是表達感嘆——這地方看起來居然人模人樣的——宋京浩差一點沒忍住，一個轉身就要把人給踹出去。

「要嫌就別住。」

無依無靠的金赫奎哪敢啊，饒是現在叉著腰，站在他面前的是他當年興頭上來就能對著幹的宋京浩，現在也只能奶聲奶氣地叫哥。

宋京浩看他可憐，最後還是沒把嫌棄金赫奎撒嬌太噁心的話說出口。

他們曾經那點職業生涯外的小插曲倒是很默契地都沒被提起，一切都在友誼框架下進行。宋京浩把原本拿來堆雜物的客房稍微整理過，讓金赫奎湊合著用，卻也沒想到對方在裡頭每晚都睡得挺香，時間長了甚至自己添購了新東西，儼然是要長期定居的架勢。

原本宋京浩也沒要提起這件事的，但隨著成天遊手好閒的金赫奎日漸擺出一副佔地為王的姿態，宋京浩覺得自己不治一治對方，教學一下什麼才叫好好過生活，他就不姓宋了。

不過宋京浩也知道金赫奎難治，把話題搬上檯面來之前還先找了其他人聊一聊。

「直接把他趕出去不就成了？」

坐在韓王浩家的小吃店裡，李書行一手舉著炸雞骨頭，很是不解地就直說了。

宋京浩沒立刻接話，擰著眉頭喝了口冷飲。李書行見狀，立刻放下炸雞，半個身子湊了過去，壓低聲音問道。

「還是說⋯⋯你還喜歡他啊？」

宋京浩差一點沒被嗆死，連咳了好幾聲才開口辯解。

「喜歡？喜歡有個屁的用？我能拿喜歡當飯吃嗎？」

捧著他們剛剛加點的泡菜，剛好走到桌子旁的韓王浩幽幽地補了一句：「說得像京浩哥當年真沒把喜歡當飯吃過一樣。」

——狐朋狗友。

想到那頓飯宋京浩就煩心，更讓他煩惱的是此時此刻金赫奎就像個沒事人一樣，穿著睡衣邋邋遢遢地踱步走向廚房，還這裡抓一下那裡搔一搔的。

窗外的太陽已經在收工休息的路上了，金赫奎是一點也沒保留地睡到日上三竿，比他們當選手時作息還不正常。宋京浩往嘴裡丟入自己前幾天剛買的零食，眼睛盯著電視上的午間新聞，實質上腦裡想的卻是對方退伍後的人生也過得太快活了點。

其實真要說吧，金赫奎那房間還真不能說很舒服，畢竟本來就是雜物間，連床鋪都是一張床墊丟在地上，連床架都沒有，有些角落至今還堆置著宋京浩自個兒的東西，這種情況還真讓宋京浩不太好意思跟金赫奎收房租。

但宋京浩也不是在包養情人，金赫奎雖然現階段無業，但當年也沒賺得比較少，就這樣放任他白吃白喝好像也不太對。

宋京浩低頭一看，發現手中的馬鈴薯條已經剩下半包不到，只好舔了舔手指上的調味粉，認真面對現實。

「喂，金赫奎？」

他左思右想也想不著該怎麼開口，就喊了一聲，等到金赫奎緩緩轉過頭來，半瞇著眼顯然是沒睡醒，心一橫決定直接攤牌算了。

「你還要住多久？」

金鐘仁知道這事的時候笑彎了腰，整條漢江邊迴盪著他中氣十足的笑聲，好不熱鬧。

「怎麼⋯⋯哈、哈哈⋯⋯怎麼、怎麼有你這麼不會說話的⋯⋯哈哈哈——」

宋京浩發誓他開口時並不是那個意思的，只能說言談技巧的高深之處，他又再一次充分地感受到了——不過這話說給金鐘仁聽，自然是不會被聽信的，捏著燒酒瓶笑得天花亂墜的金鐘仁此時還沉浸在取笑宋京浩之中，什麼辯解都不足以打斷他。

「然後呢？然後呢？」金鐘仁一邊抹著眼角的眼淚，一邊尋求更多快樂：「赫奎說了什麼？」

吸了吸鼻子，宋京浩眺望著江水，嘆了口氣：「沒什麼，就說他打算夏季賽去當教練，再不然就等新賽季開始，總之到時候就會搬出去了。」

說完後金鐘仁安靜了一陣子，宋京浩還以為對方醉倒了，沒想到轉頭一看，倒是看到了一張笑得狡詐的大臉逼近自己。

「⋯⋯就問你一句。」金鐘仁說話的同時還一下下挑著眉頭，深怕自己看起來不夠惡意：「你覺得很可惜吧？」

可不可惜這問題宋京浩也沒怎麼想過，不過失望多少有一點，但他當然是不會承認的。

雖然也用不著他承認，他身邊狐朋狗友們都認定金赫奎搬進他家是舊情復燃的開端了，還輪番試探、慫恿，例如已婚的高東彬分享了自己跟老婆當年一度要分手的故事、趙世衡也三不五時就傳一些奇怪的論壇連結給他，一個個在湊合他們倆上不遺餘力。宋京浩已經有數不清次看個Kakao Talk都要被口水給嗆到差點送急診。

他甚至懷疑他們背著自己建了個群，裡頭專門拿來追蹤進度。

說他跟金赫奎沒可能吧，倒也不是，不過宋京浩始終都不覺得決定權在自己手上，就像當年也是他死纏爛打好久好久，就等著金赫奎點那一下頭，這一個願打一個願挨的屬性，過了這些年，也不會有什麼變化。

更別說他一個順口就把機會給賠掉這事，雖然好像成為了金鐘仁這半年來最大的娛樂，也改變不了這一步直接把他們的關係推往Bad Ending的事實，好感度直接俯衝而降，雲霄飛車似的。

漢江的風吹不散他的酒意跟愁，本應瀟灑的回家路愣是被宋京浩走出了一骨子狼狽，一個踉蹌還差點摔在自家大樓門口，夠慘的。

他拐著腳走進客廳時，金赫奎還窩在那兒看電視，難得地不是關在房間敲打滑鼠和鍵盤，看到醉漢宋京浩闖進家門，原本因為睡意微微瞇起的眼睛都嚇得睜大了。

「又跟誰喝酒去了？」他皺著眉頭問，手上還嫌惡地在鼻子前搧呀搧。

「鐘仁哥⋯⋯」宋京浩也沒打算拐彎抹角，看到金赫奎在自己身邊，笑得傻呼呼地。

然後衝著他打了個酒嗝。

金赫奎原本還在猶豫要不要扶宋京浩回房，手都懸在半空中了，臉上卻猝不及防被薫那一下，於是一股莫名火便竄上了心頭——好樣的，乾脆摔死算了。

他退後了兩步，看著宋京浩跌跌撞撞地要往浴室去，卻連門把都沒溝著，就碰一聲，顏面朝下直擊地面。

金赫奎看著都覺得鼻樑痛，也沒想到自己的詛咒這麼靈驗。

然而這也讓他更頭大了，畢竟他總不能放任宋京浩就這樣趴在地上一晚上，金赫奎自許不能當個惡毒的人，但如果要扮演一個善良的室友，他又不覺得自己的細腿細胳膊能把宋京浩扛回房間，即使經過了大韓民國的軍事演練也沒怎麼改變他纖弱的身材。

盯著宋京浩的後腦勺好半晌，金赫奎把頭給轉向了身邊的那扇門。

隔天早上宋京浩不只頭痛，鼻樑也痛，偏偏他的記憶停留在金赫奎和電視，只覺得莫名其妙——難不成金赫奎看他不爽，趁他睡過去的時候，往他臉上揍了一拳？

他雖然覺得不至於，還是在暗暗在心底計算起可能性，畢竟自己可是試圖趕人出家門⋯⋯好不容易撐起身子，周遭的環境隨即又帶給他更大的衝擊。

宋京浩並不覺得自己有醉到不去睡自己房裡的雙人大床，轉而選擇金赫奎的臨時用床墊，或者說這種直覺性的事情，他相信即使是醉酒的自己，也能明白地做出決定的。

這麼一想，金赫奎把他打暈之後鳩佔鵲巢的可能性就更高了。宋京浩搔了搔頭，強忍著頭痛走出去，想去自己的房間一探究竟，也確實在他推開房門後，就看到了從被子底下伸出的一對白皙腳掌。

他才要把金赫奎叫醒，質問昨晚的真相，順便吐槽對方怎麼睡得比一個宿醉的人還晚，就在視線一角發現了飄動的黃色物體。

一張黃色紙條被貼在門板上，上面是金赫奎的字跡，寫著兩行字：「巧克力牛奶在冰箱」以及「不要吵我」。

簡直像是猜透了宋京浩起床後都打算做些什麼似的。

但真正讓宋京浩意外的是金赫奎還記得他解酒喜歡喝巧克力牛奶這件事，畢竟宋京浩雖然經常和酒精作伴，真正喝到爛醉的次數卻也不多，更別說他們成為室友之後，這還是宋京浩第一次喝到這種程度。

真要說，在金赫奎面前毫不節制地飲酒，都要回到他們在KT那時候了。

原本還想著要無所不用其極地把金赫奎從棉被裡拖出來，這下宋京浩只能呆呆地站在房門口，好一會兒後摸摸鼻子退出房間，還自覺地把門給帶上。

坐在客廳裡，宋京浩捧著玻璃杯，小口小口地喝著裡頭的棕色液體，一邊放著前幾天沒吃完的馬鈴薯條。

這次他卻連打開電視，把新聞當作背景音樂的心情都沒有。

不過宋京浩的驚嚇還沒結束，而一切都要怪到孫雨鉉頭上。

時至今日孫雨鉉也是賽場上徹頭徹尾的大前輩了，但骨子裡那煩人又有點白目的性格倒是時不時就會探出頭來招招手，尤其是遇到當年把他養壞的那群哥哥們。

宋京浩在積分場遇到拿小號爬分的孫雨鉉，兩人連上麥後聊著聊著，他也沒想多，順口提到了那張紙條跟冰箱裡新買的巧克力牛奶，卻沒料到孫雨鉉接著說了一個他第一次知道的事實。

「啊，因為以前宿舍裡的那些都是赫奎哥買的吧？」

對於宋京浩的追問，孫雨鉉理所當然地敘述著：「赫奎哥酒量又不好，每次都第一個睡著，可是他也喝得不多，所以都是最早起的，然後他看我也起床了，就會拖著我一起去宿舍附近的超市，說要幫你們買解酒的東西。」

「赫奎哥跟我抱怨過，有一次你宿醉吵著說要巧克力牛奶，那一次煩到他從此以後都會記得要替你買——」操作著角色左扭右扭的，孫雨鉉卻還是繼續說著。

「其他人都知道啊，事後還會給赫奎哥跑腿費，我一直以為哥你也是。」

宋京浩一個愣神，沒反應過來孫雨鉉給的撤退燈號，被對面打野和上路聯合起來打死了。即使孫雨鉉的抗議聲從耳機裡傳來，也沒讓他回神。

幾天後，金赫奎跟宋京浩說有隊伍來聯絡他，報價、待遇都不錯，只剩下合約的細節喬定，就等簽約了。

那會兒花粉特別猖狂，宋京浩走回家的路上連打了好幾個噴嚏，一回家就收到這樣的消息，頓時間也不知道該作何感想。

冰箱裡的巧克力牛奶早就喝完了，但宋京浩心裡就是有個什麼梗在那兒。

「喔，那不錯啊。」他最後選擇故作鎮定地說了，試圖用模稜兩可的官腔答句應付過去。

在鏡頭前那麼多年，做點表面樣子他還是辦得到的。

面對金赫奎的時候他因為在外頭的噴嚏連發，眼角鼻頭都還紅紅的，頓時間居然生出一點可憐的味道，看著挺委屈的——雖然這形容詞向來跟他搭不上邊。

金赫奎聽到他的答案後一臉奇怪地看著他，欲言又止地，但好半晌後還是沒說出話來，然後這段對話就這樣不了了之了，簡直就只是一個稀鬆平常的日常報備，像是冰箱裡的雞蛋沒了，而不是在討論關於職業生涯的全新篇章。

不過宋京浩倒也沒想到張景煥聽完後，會這麼直接地嫌棄他。

「你小子到底有沒有一點骨氣啊？」

他跟張景煥、姜範現在一家餐廳碰頭，這頓飯的用意原本只是讓他遲來地為搬家時這兩人提供的幫助表達謝意，但就如同他先前的每一次聚會，最後話題都會回到金赫奎身上。

宋京浩覺得自己早該知道的，張景煥叨念起來就是個老媽子，對象沒屈服前都看不到盡頭。他看著面前的奶白色陶瓷盤子，覺得鑽進他耳朵裡的話音就像上頭盛著的義大利麵，一條一條纏繞捲曲，也不知道尾巴在哪。

倒是姜範現認真地露出了擔憂的樣子，一如往常，稱職地扮演他身邊這群朋友裡唯一的良心。

「但不論如何，還是得先確認赫奎的想法吧？」姜範現皺著眉頭說道：「如果赫奎沒有這個意思，那你做什麼都會變得很尷尬。」

嘴才張開一半，宋京浩就看到對面的張景煥對他投來銳利的視線，嚇得他立刻把話都給吞回肚子裡。

「——問題是啊，這小子就連表示出自己有意願都沒有喔？」張景煥義正嚴詞地強調著：「他甚至不用直接問赫奎『想不想復合』，他可是連讓赫奎當個正常的室友這件事都辦不到喔？」

被張景煥攻擊得體無完膚的宋京浩自知理虧，只能把滿腹苦水跟著眼前的義大利麵一起吞進肚子裡。

姜範現也知道張景煥說到重點了，只能無奈地笑笑著感嘆：「復合這件事果然不好辦啊。」

也不知道是不是因為作為甜點的提拉米蘇很合張景煥的口味，他最後還是和顏悅色地提出了建議。

「都到這一步了你也沒什麼可以挽救的方法了吧，我覺得。」他說：「還想追的話就把話說清楚，反正頂多就是尷尬到他要搬去隊伍的宿舍那兒。」

「而且老實說，你們當年分開也不是說多尷尬不是嗎？」

宋京浩也不是很確定所謂尷尬的定義是什麼，但他確信自己跟金赫奎是和平分手的。

嚴格說起來，他們甚至說不上分手——他們的關係延續到了離隊之後，但後來各有各的所屬和規劃，日漸忙碌下他們就連見個面都嫌奢侈，宋京浩自己也當過隊長，更是不想勉強金赫奎，然後這樣那樣的，有一天發現彼此不再是那麼必要，最後就漸行漸遠了。

現在回想起來，宋京浩其實不記得他跟金赫奎有明確劃分過身份的分隔線，就跟他們開始交往時一樣，當牽手和擁抱變得自然而然之後，話語的認定就被保留了，即使說過了喜歡或愛，回憶起來卻追不到一個真正的「開始」和「結束」。

也許是看出宋京浩腦裡縈繞的思緒，姜範現主動詢問了他是不是有話想說。

事到如今他好像也沒什麼臉可以丟了，於是他老老實實地告訴了面前的兩人，自己和金赫奎的關係一路走來是多麼地不合常理。

張景煥看起來像是隨時會把手邊的咖啡拿起來往宋京浩頭上灑，不過在姜範現憋不住的笑聲下還是忍住了。

「那其實可以趁著這次機會，好好讓赫奎知道吧。」姜範現笑著說道。

但其實宋京浩也不知道能用什麼方式讓金赫奎知道，就如姜範現說的，他也不知道金赫奎到底抱有怎麼樣的心情，不論怎麼處理，這件事好像註定就是會被他搞砸。

可是他也不想再眼睜睜地看著他們之間的關係又沒了交代，明明心裡是一直揣著這件事的。

那天他又重複著看午間新聞配上零食的固定行程，距離金赫奎告訴他自己找到新東家已經過了一週，他買的最後一包厚切馬鈴薯條也快見底了。一邊吮著手指，宋京浩一邊還在想什麼時候去補貨，就聽到金赫奎推開了房門。

但這次金赫奎沒有大搖大擺地走到廚房覓食，而是直直走向客廳，看起來也不是剛睡醒的樣子。

看著站在自己面前的金赫奎，宋京浩愣了愣，然後遞出手中的袋子。

「最後幾塊，你要吃嗎？」

金赫奎看起來也沒料到會是這樣的反應，但還是沉默著點頭，然後伸手進袋子裡摸出一塊馬鈴薯條，放進嘴裡。

是熟悉的羊駝進食——宋京浩還在心底感嘆著，就聽到吞下食物的金赫奎開口。

「元碩說你有話要跟我說？」

宋京浩抬起頭，對著天花板翻了個白眼——他怎麼會忘了面對這種事情向來都最狠最直接的人呢。

站立的金赫奎自然是沒有錯過宋京浩的白眼，他挑起一側的眉頭，很想快一點知道答案的樣子。

晃了晃手裡的袋子，確定完全淨空了，宋京浩嘆了口氣。

逃得了一時，逃不了一世大概就是這個意思，他想，許元碩笑得陰險狡詐的樣子也跟著浮現在他腦海裡，簡直是最終大魔王，只怪他自己輕忽了。

「就⋯⋯上次問你要住到什麼時候，其實是我原本想說你要住下來的話，那就攤個大樓的管理費跟生活費什麼的，然後我們把那間房間好好整理一下。」

宋京浩決定先從誤會開始釐清，感情事放一邊，把不太需要鼓起勇氣的事情先講清楚。

「沒有要趕你出去的意思，反正那間房間空著也是空著，你住了也沒差⋯⋯」

說完後，他好像看到了張景煥對他搖頭的樣子，而面前的金赫奎也皺起眉頭，顯然剛剛的那句話也是錯誤的選項。宋京浩開始後悔自己為什麼不多玩一些攻略向遊戲了。

「住了也沒差」這種句子，也太模稜兩可，太容易被解讀錯誤了吧？

「就這樣？」

對於金赫奎的追問，宋京浩咽了口口水。

真的要破罐子摔碎嗎？現在直接一五一十地全部招出來真的沒問題嗎？但明明金赫奎看起來⋯⋯

「⋯⋯元碩說你煩惱了很久，應該不是這點事情吧？」

宋京浩發誓自己之後會請許元碩吃一頓飯——然後再把他打死。

他把手裡早該被丟到一旁的零食包裝袋放下，雙手規規矩矩地放在膝蓋上，抬頭好好地直視金赫奎。

「這說來挺不要臉的，但就是⋯⋯」宋京浩頓了頓：「我覺得我還是很喜歡你。」

「不是朋友的那種，是可以牽手擁抱親吻的那種。」

金赫奎就定在那兒，一動也不動，宋京浩倒也不是沒想過會得到這樣的反應，但反正都已經說出口了，再丟臉一些好像也無妨，於是他也不想管那麼多，自顧自地接了下去。

「真的很煩惱啊，說起來光是答應你搬進來這件事就莫名其妙，但喜歡就喜歡嘛，活該。」他絮絮叨叨地唸著：「我也不想看你只能睡在雜物間裡，但我又不是在做慈善事業？你好手好腳，打職業的時候可能賺得比我還多，沒道理白吃白喝吧？」

「是也沒想到那一問會變成那樣就是了，可是我還真的不太希望你搬出去，很矛盾吧？不過我也沒有理由要你留下來，畢竟是我的喜歡，不是你⋯⋯」

他就這樣一股腦兒把自己的想法倒出來，直到金赫奎清嗓子的聲音打斷他。

看到金赫奎通紅的臉頰，宋京浩差一些就要笑出聲來，不過這次他倒是乖乖地忍下來，等待金赫奎的回應。

沉默了半晌，金赫奎才囁嚅著擠出一句話：「你怎麼每次都不早點說？」

「⋯⋯這種話誰平常說得出口啊？又不是能閒話家常的話題？」

宋京浩第一個念頭當然是反駁了，佔金赫奎便宜這件事於他而言就像反射動作一樣。

「可是不說誰會知道啊？當我會通靈？」

但在這點上金赫奎也不遑多讓，雖然聲量比不上宋京浩，但話語的銳利程度卻絲毫不輸。

「要不是你問了我也沒打算讓你知道？都是成熟大人了，不能有點秘密嗎？」

「『都是成熟大人』，那剛剛那一整段把喜歡當慣用語在講是怎麼回事？三十歲了還會一直喜歡喜歡的嗎？」

「不就怕你沒聽清楚？像你這不靈光的羊駝腦袋不多講個幾遍，難道聽得進去？」

宋京浩是無意讓事情變成這樣的，不過在他們之間拌嘴總是發生得太過順理成章。

「京浩哥還好意思說我不靈光？也不知道是誰老是做一些蠢事，等著其他人幫忙善後的？」

「真要說的話，你做過的迷糊事也不少吧？說得像是自己都沒麻煩過其他人一樣？」

「那也是因為你在啊！」

話音一落，金赫奎意識到自己脫口而出了什麼，趕忙捂上了嘴，但已經出口的話自然是沒得收回，他們一來一往的爭吵在此戛然而止。

「⋯⋯呀，金赫奎，就問你一件事。」

聽到宋京浩的聲音，金赫奎才把錯開的眼神重新轉回對方身上。

「當然不是說要直接回到之前那樣，這對我們倆來說都挺尷尬的。」

「我就是想知道，如果這次我好好地問你願不願意跟我交往，你會答應嗎？」

金赫奎安靜了好一會兒，甚至是讓宋京浩開始盤算著自己再來的日子該怎麼過，然後才小幅度地點了點頭。

「所以我才說了，哥怎麼每次都不早點說⋯⋯」

宋京浩差一點又要回嘴了，但還是忍了下來，然後彆扭地拍了拍金赫奎因為委屈而低下的頭。金赫奎嘆了口氣，乾脆地蹲下身子，讓還坐在沙發上的宋京浩方便動作，他從下方盯著宋京浩藏不住得意的小表情，在心裡哀怨起自己怎麼就這樣重複地栽在同個人手裡。

「⋯⋯如果不會答應的話，一開始找地方住，就不會第一個聯絡你了不是嗎。」

看到宋京浩突然停下動作，並露出有些吃驚的表情，金赫奎突然覺得自己眼光很差，怎麼誰不選，偏偏跟這個傻子看對了眼。

不過也許真的就是宋京浩說的，他也就有那麼一顆不靈光的羊駝腦袋吧，結果就是糾纏這麼多年，繞了一大圈再回到原點。

也不錯就是了，這下換金赫奎的嘴角透露出得意——反正傻子相吸嘛，而且他至少還能反將對方一軍，不算太吃虧。  


**Author's Note:**

> 沒有綽啦標題是我的消夜


End file.
